dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Invasion of Planet Meat
Invasion of Planet Meat is the unofficial name given to the brief conflict that was waged between Bardock's squad and the population of Planet Meat before the team is murdered by Team Dodoria as part of the Genocide of the Saiyans. TV Special Invasion After a clear victory in the Kanassan war, Bardock and his team returned to Planet Vegeta for recovery. Meanwhile, Frieza had heard about the victory on Kanassa and was shocked that a band of low-class Saiyans were able to complete a job that not even his elites were able to accomplish. This caused Frieza to become fearful of the Saiyans' ever growing power, so he then devised a secret plan. Frieza ordered Bardock's team to invade and conquer Planet Meat. The task seemed like an apparent easy mission, so Bardock's team decided to leave without him. When Bardock awoke from his recovery a short time later, he rushed to Meat as quick as possible, only to find his entire team slaughtered. Ambush by Dodoria and his Elite Bardock arrived on Meat to find the corpses of thousands of Meatians, and he initially believed his team had already won and was celebrating after the reading on his scouter read four power levels fully intact. However, upon his arrival to the site of where he believed his team to be, he found his entire team dead, with only his best comrade, Tora, still just barely alive. Tora then explained to Bardock what had happened and how this was because Frieza was growing fearful of the Saiyans, so he had them conquer Meat only to be ambushed by Team Dodoria. Tora then passes away as well, with Bardock swearing to him that he will be avenged. Dodoria's Elite then arrives, and the battle between Bardock and the warriors begins. Bardock, despite being outnumbered 4-1, manages to skillfully kill all four warriors with relative ease, only to be attacked and nearly killed by Dodoria, who easily defeats Bardock with a single mouth blast. Bardock barely manages to survive the initial attack. Beaten and nearly dead, Bardock finds the strength to climb into his Attack Ball and heads back to Planet Vegeta, ready to spread the word of Frieza's plot. Manga Dragon Ball Super: Broly & Dragon Ball Minus According Toyotarō's interpretation of what happened to the team during the Dragon Ball Minus portion of Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Tora is leading Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh on their invasion of Planet Meat when Leek orders them to return to Planet Vegeta after Frieza orders all Saiyans back home. However Tora and the others do not hear the order. As a result, they are killed by Dodoria and two underlings as the order was part of the Genocide of the Saiyans. Fortunately upon returning to Planet Vegeta, Bardock realizes Frieza's plans after speaking to his old comrade Taro whom mentions the Frieza Force asking about Super Saiyans. Unaware of his comrades fates at the hands of Team Dodoria, Bardock fearing the worst convinces his wife Gine that they should steal an Attack Ball and send their youngest son Kakarot to Earth just in case as Raditz is already offworld with Vegeta and Nappa. Bardock remains on Planet Vegeta with his wife, Leek, & Taro, never going to Planet Meat nor does he confront Team Dodoria over his comrades' murder. However Bardock does later confront Frieza during the Genocide of the Saiyans by trying to stop his Supernova with a Full Power Energy Wave but is ultimately overpowered and killed along with the rest of Planet Vegeta's population. It is unclear if Bardock's team was successful in eliminating the Meatians before being killed by Team Dodoria. Site Navigation Category:Wars Category:Galactic Frieza Army